Barlowe
Barlowe is the founder of the Order of Ecclesia, one of the many groups dedicated to keeping Dracula at bay in the absence of the Belmont clan. Within Ecclesia lies the remains of Dracula, a nearly indestructible relic that if destroyed, will prevent Dracula's resurrection. Barlowe's research has resulted in Dominus, a weapon powerful enough to perform such a task, and Shanoa is tasked with its use. However, right before Shanoa prepares to do so, Albus, another of Barlowe's disciples, steals Dominus and flees. Barlowe then orders Shanoa to locate Dominus and bring Albus back, if possible. In actuality, the Order of Ecclesia exists for the sole purpose of the resurrection of Lord Dracula, and the relic in Ecclesia is actually a seal to confine him. It is Barlowe's true intention to have Shanoa sacrifice her life with Dominus to resurrect the dark lord. In the bad ending, after Shanoa finds Dominus, she uses it on the seal and dies, releasing Dracula. However, the results of this action are not shown and it is initially unbeknownst to the player that Dracula was actually resurrected and not destroyed (though Barlowe's true nature is briefly shown as Shanoa dies, giving the player a slight hint about what's really going on). However, should you meet the requirements for the good ending (rescuing all the villagers), Albus will warn Shanoa not to use Dominus, and she refuses Barlowe's will. Barlowe then reveals his true intentions: to kill Shanoa and use her sacrifice to free Dracula from the seal. He tries to defeat Shanoa and fails; however, he succeeds in awakening Dracula, sacrificing his life to do so. His name is likely a reference to Kurt Barlowe, the vampire from Stephen King's book, Salem's Lot. The Fight If you are trying to get the good ending, you will fight Barlowe in Ecclesia as the game's 9th boss. He fought similar like Shaft as you fought him before. He will fly around the room and try to hit you with spells. He will also use the Globus Glyph attack. You can get this glyph off of the Demon Lord enemy, but it is much easier to steal it from Barlowe. One of his attacks consists of surrounding himself in an electric barrier and trying to run into you. His next 2 attacks work in tandem with each other. The first is freezing a section of the floor. If you touch it, you will freeze, which triggers his second attack. He will charge a large ball of electricity above you and shoot a bolt of lightning from it. It is unavoidable because you are frozen from the previous attack. He also has another attack where he will fire off fireballs that track your location. When his health is low, he will cry out "Die, Shanoa!" and teleport around the room to try and punch you 5 times. On an interesting note, he says something with each punch. Punch 1- "HOW DARE YOU..." Punch 2- "...EVEN FORGETTING..." Punch 3- "...WHO RAISED YOU..." Punch 4- "...YOU..." Punch 5- "...STUPID DISCIPLE!" This indicates that Barlowe is considering his betrayal to Shanoa as Shanoa betraying him, which also indicates that Barlowe was truly a madman. Barlow in Fandom See Also * Barlowe Barlowe Barlowe Barlowe